The perceived requirement for individual human comfort often causes the downfall of the most elaborate indoor climatic control systems in commercial buildings. It is common to have one person cold and another warm even in essentially climatically controlled heating/cooling systems. Therefore, one person turns up the thermostat followed by another person turning it down. This results in confusion in the computer control and energy inefficiency. Attempts have been made to thwart the juggling of thermostats, for example, placing a screened locked cage around thermostats or removing thermostat control indicators. These attempts have not been effective because of individuals ingenuity in overcoming these attempts, for example using a letter opener to pierce the screen and move the thermostat control to their desired comfort level. This problem extends from commercial buildings to the home where each resident invariably seeks to achieve their own comfort level. This, by raising and lowering thermostat settings to suit themselves without regard to the efficient use of energy.